


Orange Skittles

by moreritz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreritz/pseuds/moreritz
Summary: "These sour skittles, I can't feel my tongue anymore"-What's the difference between the orange ones and the rest?Skeppy gets into a debate with Badboyhalo on whether skittles have different flavors, so Skeppy decides to get a taste of whatever Bad's having.Bad can't feel his tongue anymore, and it's not just because of the sour skittles.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	Orange Skittles

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Bad's tweet about sour skittles: https://twitter.com/BadBoyHalo/status/1366619377009844225?s=20

Plastic slid across hot vinyl and candied marbles rolled freely painting the dark room with color. A single blue came to rest on the tips of pale fingers. Glare bounced off another glare from the grumbling man looking towards the peace offering;

A green skittles bag tossed carelessly onto the desk.

“Sour?”

The target raised an eyebrow, pinning down the pleading boy.

“Really?”

His eyes moved towards the boys hand picking at thin strands at the back of his neck. They slowly retreated back into his sleeves, covering his mouth as giggles bubbled out.

“I mean…”

Narrowing eyes stabbed at him.

“I’ll take them if you don't want them”. He stifled a laugh and kept his composure stern, a western standoff.

“Skeppy.”

“Bad… boy halo…”

A scoff.

“...Saints of game..s”

Skeppy’s pitch cracked and he blew up into the cyan cloth covering his hands.

Bad pinched the blue skittle once against his fingertips and plucked it into his mouth. He aggressively bit down at the candy and a sour bomb burst across his tongue. His mouth gaped open and pale fingers grasped at pooling saliva. Skeppy’s eyelids rolled open at the soft breath.

“What’s the matter? Can’t handle just a little bit of sour?”, he hummed towards the copper haired boy, who was brushing his jaw to subsist with the filthy taste.

Bad let off a hazey choke in protest. “You try one you muffinhead...” he panted.

“What?! Me- ugh- why?! I’ve had them before. You’re just being a baby.”, Skeppy practically screeched it back, humiliated even. He crossed his arms. End of conversati-

“Then eat one.”

Bad pushed a single miniature tangerine across the desk. Skeppy hesitated before giving into the invitation, leaning on the wood before flicking back the candy.

“I don’t like the orange ones.”

He selected red and threw it in his mouth, tossing it back in forth between his molars.

And then an explosion.

“Oh _fuck_ …”.

It felt like a slap on the cheek. A bee sting. Hot metal. Popping needles. Bad could only snicker and puff his cheeks, bliss in the ‘told you so’.

These goddamn skittles.

“Since when did these get so fucking sour” Skeppy had to force the words out of his sore mouth.

“I don’t know it’s...” Bad smirked down at his now sticky keyboard.”..watch your language…”.

Skeppy opened his mouth to retort back but pain screwed his mouth shut.

“What’s your deal with orange skittles anyways? They’re all the same flavor. Do you not like the color or…”

“NO. It tastes different obviously.”

“What? That’s not…” Bad fiddled with the rejected tangerine candy “...that’s not, like, they’re all the same flavor. You’re not-”

“Yeah well I can’t explain it but they are, y’know” Skeppy nudged his head back. “they’re different I swear.” 

“Yeah.” Bad rolled his eyes “Okay”. Bad was mocking him, and Skeppy was _absolutely_ about to get into another one of their tackles.

“You know what? You…” Skeppy picked up two orange skittles “Both of us. We eat one right now. Settle this right now”.

He lightly sat atop the flimsy arm rest of Bad’s chair, handing over an orange skittle. Bad looked down at the Skittle and back up at Skeppy, who had already completely forgotten the painful experience his mouth just went through.

“Fine”

_Challenge accepted._

They threw fire into their mouth milliseconds after the other. Skeppy immediately strained his neck and gasped, Bad motioning downwards and cupping his chin. 

“Shit. Actual shit. It tastes like shit, that's the conclusion.” Skeppy’s hands clenched the chair beneath him to cope.

“They taste,” Bad was panting. “They taste, they taste the SAME.” Bad turned to face his head towards his competition who had flung his at the exact same time of the absurd statement. Their foreheads nearly hit each other, but the heat of the moment took over their senses.

“I don’t know what you’re tasting," Skeppy breath winced "but they are _not_ the same”. Both of their mouths hung open, coated in bittersweet flames.

“Maybe our taste buds are different.” Bad snickered at Skeppy “Y’know, mine are just better than yours I guess”.

Skeppy couldn't help but snicker back at the raised competitiveness in those green eyes, a more pleasing shade to look at then the green of the sour skittles. Disregarding the burning pain all over his cheeks, he was loving this. He knew Bad found some humor in pain like the little weirdo he was. His little weirdo.

“Oh yeah?” Skeppy furrowed his brows, scooting into danger. “Show me then”

“Uh huh”. Bad's smile could be larger if his mouth wasn't withering by the second.

Humid skin pressed against the other. Time dragged out, everything was melting, liquifying in the moment. There was rivaled silence, nothing but hot breaths and the deep whir of a monitor echoed through the room. The faint booming bass of a neighboring houses music that usually bothered them was instead massaging their head.

“I want to…”

_Drip._ Someone left the faucet on in the bathroom.

“I want to taste…”

_Drip._

“I want to know _exactly_ what it is that you’re tasting”

_Drip._

“Yeah?” Bad’s lashes brushed at Skeppy’s.

“Ya.” 

Fire on fire, Skeppy’s burnt lips pressed on the others. The chair shook a little at the sudden shift in weight. Sugar licked fingers locked onto the back of Bad’s shirt collar in an attempt to keep the chair from tilting.

_Drip._

Skeppy slowly pulled back, sweet saliva disconnected. All he needed was a little taste, cleaning his lips of the flavor bad left on his mouth. Bad was practically half lidded, seeing dizzy glitter in his vision. He wasn't sure if it was the computer that tinted Skeppy lightly pink.

_Drip._

“So do you know?” Bad hummed.

Skeppy hummed back.

“I don’t,”

_Drip._

“I don’t think so…” Skeppy paused for a moment, becoming slightly irritated by the repetitive noises down the hall. Bad lightly tugged at his shirt, impatiently trying to get an answer out of him. And just like that, he was pushed back into the race.

_Drip._

“Maybe I need” Skeppy pressed his other palm onto Bad’s shoulder “to get a better taste?”.

_Drip._

“Maybe”. Bad did it for him, leaning back into Skeppy and pushing his mouth back open.

He let him taste all of it, devour every corner of his mouth. They grew numb to the stinging sourness of the skittles. _Orange sour skittles_ to be exact. But their cheeks matched the red skittles, combatting the heat of sour and the room they were in. And as time dragged on, their gripping fingers mimicked the pale yellow skittles as they clung onto the other. They took time wiping each other clean, tying and untying the knots they made with their tongues. Tongue tied in more than one way, completely lost in each other.

It was uncertain just how much time they spent “researching” the taste of orange skittles. They extinguished their mouths of the scorching fire, exhaustingly pulling away. Hot sugar trails were left on the corners of their lips. The only pain left in their tongues was aching muscles and lost air.

Bad fell into the crook of Skeppy’s neck and regained his breath.

“I can’t taste the difference”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time completing a writing, sorry if it's kinda rusty :') I've never really written romance before so I just wanted to start with something a bit lighter.


End file.
